Unrevokable Feelings For You
by TheBookOfStories22
Summary: Sam wasn't man-dependant, her friends knew that. But when a mission begins to open her heart, she must figure out just what it is that she actually wants.
1. Chapter 1

Unrevokable Feelings For You

_The way she always dashed my hopes, finding a hole in every plan, a flaw, a pin, or strategy. But someday I will complete my revenge, and that day she will die; along with all the others who betrayed me, so long ago._

"Sam! Get up! You're going to miss Midterms!" Alex said, throwing a pillow straight at Sam's face. The disgruntled redhead finally realized what Alex was saying.

"Oh shoot! What time is it Alex! Do you think Jerry will-" She was interrupted by Clover sticking her head in the doorway.

"Don't be silly, Sammie. You were panicking last night, so I pushed the clocks ahead three hours." She cheerfully exclaimed. "Now you really have no real reason to be late!" Alex grunted before starting to leave.

"It's five in the morning Clover. Wake me up at the REAL seven o'clock, unlike you, I'm seriously not a morning person." With that, Alex shuffled off towards her room.

"Gosh Alex! Stop being such a downer, my nail polish will chip!" Clover pouted. "Who will I share my gourmet omelets with now!?"

"Aggghhh! Just give me some time to wake up, and I'll join you Clover..." Sam knew that Clover HAD been trying to do something nice, and she was awake, she might as well get up.

"Yay! Thanks Sammie! BTW, you need a new shade of nail polish. It'll help take attention away from those bags under your eyes!" And with that, Clover was off to do who knows what.

"_Great_." Sam thought to herself. "_Arghhhh Just five more minutes, and I'll get up_..." With her game plan in mind, she flopped back on to her pillow, and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"UGH! I hate midterms! I would rather go shoe shopping! And I practically destroyed my nails with all the worrying!" Clover's complaining was natural after testing, but Alex was unusually chipper today.<p>

"Oh come on Clover! With a great friend like Sammie, we both passed for sure! Anyways, no one said we can't go shopping now!"

"Yeah Clover, we can go look at those handbags on sale that you wanted to see!"

"Ok girls, let's goooooooooo!" With that, a hole opened up sending them to W.O.O.H.P.

"Aw man! Couldn't Jerry give us a break!" Alex said as they fell. They all knew this would be another routine mission, but they didn't know that it would be him. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded since I started, but htis is my first story, and I also had absolute tons of homework. I know this chapter is short and sort of sloppy, but I really wanted to update. More should be coming soon! Oh! and thanks for reading! **

"Jeeerrryyy! You almost messed up my manicure!"

"Um, Clover, not that I'm not worried about your manicure, but could you please get off me?"

"Oops! Sorry Alex..." Jerry waited for the girls to pay attention, but Sam did it for him.

"What's today's mission Jerry?"

"I'm glad you asked Sam. We've been seeing various seemingly unrelated crimes happening lately, but I need you to prevent one."

"What do you mean Jer? If it seems unrelated then what can we do?"

"Yeah Jer?" Alex was confused, how were they to prevent a crime, if the dots weren't connected yet?

"Well, girls, if you'll direct your attention over here you'll see. WWe have reason to believe the culprit is next going to kidnap the princess of Sareign. Their kingdom has been making huge scientific discoveries lately, on aging."

"Wait, so you think the culprit is going after eternal youth?"

"We aren't sure Sam. The formula has only lead to death so far on the animals they've tested." Alex looked shocked.

"They're killing off animals! Let me at them Jerry!"

"If you all could stop interrupting, we can hand out your gadgets for this mission." Alex sat back down, and Sam looked sheepish. "Thank you, will you do the honors Gladis?"

"Yes Jerry. For this mission you need: The Ice Queen perfume, the Hologram projecting Mood Ring, hot and spicy gum, and the catsuit."

"Alright girls, off you go."

"But Jerry wait-" The trapdoor opened and the girls were off, to start another mission.

**Before anyone asks, Scam won't be showing up until after this mission. Don't throw eggs at me! I'm just getting a feel for the story... Review! If you have any ideas, for the story or characters, I would love to hear them. Thanks! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I was really inspired over the weekend, and wanted to get a third chapter out there before school started for the week again... Thanks for reading! :-D ** _

"Ugh! Are we there yet? I'm pretty sure I'm getting split ends from the heat!" Clover complained as they trudged through the hot desert. "And while we're at it, why couldn't Jerry give us a damn camel!"

"Clover! Chill! We'll be there soon, right Sam?" Alex was hopeful, because if Clover got really mad, she would be intolerable.

"Yeah, we're almost there, and Clover, no camel because it wouldn't be cleared to go through the tunnel." Sam concentrated on the map, until a dust cloud caught her attention. "Oh no! Girls get ready, a sandstorm is coming our way!" Sam thought quickly "What could we use? Ice queen perfume could make a wall..."

"Sam! what do we do?"

"Get out your Ice Queen Perfumes, and make us an igloo!"

"This better work Sammie! Sand isn't good for my scalp!" Clover yelled over the approaching noise. each girl sprayed liberally, until they had a makeshift igloo, and no more Ice Queen Perfume left.

"Now what Sammie?"

"We wait, and try not to use up all the oxygen we've got in here."

"But will it hold? Sandstorms can take a few hours, right?" Clover was worried.

"Let me think." "If the heat begins to melt the igloo, or the constant friction of sand makes a hole, we could have a problem... Hot and spicy gum wouldn't be much help either..."

"Well?"

"Patience Clover! Sammie will figure it out!"

"Aha! I got it!" She took a deep breath. "We need to dig a sandpit in the middle here, in case the igloo can't hold up."

"But Saaammm! Then we'll have sand everywhere."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes! Do nothing until sand becomes a serious threat."

"Fine Clover, fine."

6:27 P.M. -Desert Igloo

"Ugh."

"Sam! Wake up! The sandstorm passed..." Clover moaned off to the side.

"Alex, Sam, is it over yeeeetttt? The sand is killing me!"

"Oh come on Clover, it's not killing you. Does anyone have a laser lipstick?"

"You could check my pile."

"Oh gosh Clover! Why do you have so many lipsticks with you!" Alex shuddered involuntarily.

"Hey! You never know what shade you need at a desert party!" Clover retorted.

"Be careful when you open them, I'm pretty sure we all want to keep our eyes." So, finally they found the laser lipstick, when Clover accidently almost lasered her lips off.

"Eeek! I found the laser lipstick! Here Sam!" So Sam made a hole in the igloo, and they were on their way.

7:32 A.M. - Desert

"We're here!" Sam said as they stopped in front of what looked like a sand-made telephone booth.

"This is Sareign? Eww. I was expecting... bigger."

"Just you wait Clover, the city is magnificent." Sam walked straight through the sand with Alex and Clover in tow, to see a beautiful sand-made city with a huge castle in front of them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

**So, for those wondering, I changed my mind, you'll be getting a glimpse of Tim Scam very soon! :-P Review! I love ideas! Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I couldn't wait to update, so I didn't! :-) Hope you enjoy, they'll be some more action soon, probably. There's a hint at the bottom... :-D**

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is really beautiful!"<p>

"What kind of shoes do you think they sell? Ooh! What kind of fashion?"

"Alex! Clover! I'm trying to get a picture here!"

"Oops! Sorry Sammie!" Clover smiled sheepishly before becoming enraptured with the food she saw in a store window.

"Excuse me? But are you the 'Totally's'?" A young man with a bowl shaped haircut, breeches, and a tunic with a crest on it, asked nervously.

"Jerry and his stupid reservation names!"Clover complained. Sam glared at Clover before answering.

"Yes, that's us."

"Right this way, Her Majesty is anxious to see you. I'm Treeayn, the pageboy, and your guide for your stay here at Sareign." With that said, he turned to go, with the girls following silently behind.

**9:25 A.M. - Sareignian Throne Room**

"Your Majesty, the spies have arrived."

"Thank you Treeayn, leave us."

"Yes Your Majesty." With that, he bowed, his strange blackish brown hair flopping onto his reddish eyes. He then saluted the spies, before exiting the throne room, closing the doors behind him.

"Your Majesty, how may we be of service?" Sam asked, before bowing. Alex and Clover quickly followed suit.

"You have manners, excellent." ... "You may stand." Sam, Alex and Clover all straightened to see a beautiful woman not too much older than them sitting on a regal throne. She stood to greet them. She had an hourglass figure, was well endowed, and had long, shapely legs. She had mocha colored skin, dark chocolate tresses, and piercing golden eyes. Her dress was slanted, the type where it's longer in the back than the front. The front cut away just before her knees, and she was wearing jeweled sandal/stilletos, a matching set of diamond earrings, diamond bracelets, and diamond necklaces, with a matching tiara on her head. She was the very picture of a model, mixed with foreign princess.

"Ooh! Where did you get the shoes! You look absolutely amazing!" Clover burst out, forgetting she was in the presence of royalty.

"Clover!" Sam scolded.

"Sorry, I'm a fashion enthusiast..." The Queen only responded with laughter.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry, hahaha" ... "Excuse me, I just haven't seen such behavior since I took the throne three years ago."

"It's alright Your Majesty, now how can we help you?"

"Well, let me share some history with you, so that you can better understand my story. Come, follow me." She turned, and went to a barely noticable door behind the thrones.

"Well, come on! Aren't you coming?" They followed her into the hallway behind the door, and started. "I wasn't expecting all women, especially not girls around my age. None of you look over twenty-one."

"We're actually twenty-two, Your Majesty."

"Reina."

"What?"

"You can call me Reina when we're not in public, it's easier, and it's been ages since I've seen someone my age in this hellhole." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My father died three years ago, of a heart attack, forcing me to take the throne, as I am an only child. You see, I had been planning to run away with my lover, Merrick. He was a kitchen servant, and I was a royal, we could never be together. As you've probably guessed, after my father suddenly died, I couldn't abandon my people. So, I broke it off with him, like my advisors suggested. They had known about my affair before Father died, and said that one day I would need to marry for the kingdom, to think about my people instead of myself. Merrick was heartbroken, whenever someone was supposed to serve me, it was never him anymore. He probably hated me. But, one night, he came to me, and said there was something I should know, and to meet him at the balcony that night. Instead, I found a letter saying he had left, because he couldn't deal with not being able to have me. The letter wasn't even in his handwriting, and Merrick has been missing ever since, I didn't tell anyone that I knew it wasn't his, because I didn't know who to trust. Two weeks ago, I started recieving letters saying that soon my pretty throne would be ripped out from under me, once and for all. My advisor, Torumic, decided we needed to get help, and here you are."

"Alright, Reina, how many advisors do you have exactly? How long has Merrick been missing, and are there any important events happening soon that could be a cover for a take-over?" Sam asked, wanting to know just what they had to work with.

"Three: Torumic, who was my companion for all events when I was young. Idigo, who is being considered as my suitor, even those he's ten years older than me. And, Traini, who takes care of security, and keeps the peace around here. It wouldn't be one of them, would it?"

"We can't rule them out, now please answer the rest of the questions, if you will..."

"Merrick went missing around six months after my coronation, so, two years, and six months. The only recent event taking place that I can think of is the Masquerade Ball, which is in three days."

"Perfect, I think I have an idea, but we have a lot to do, if we want to be ready for the Masquerade..." Sam smiled as everyone gathered around, wanting to now just what she had in mind.

**4:17 P.M. - Somewhere Unknown**

"Hahahaha. Not long now, not long at all." His smirk was predatory, he was winning, and they wouldn't know until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Scam will be showing up very soon in the story, most likely the next chapter, depending how long my next binge writing session is... :-) Hope you enjoyed! Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So lately, I've been having a writing frenzy, because I've been inspired to keep writing by all your awesome reviews! So, I couldn't stop myself from getting another chapter up there for all of you... (I might even put up two today! How awesome! :-) **

**By the way, the references to Lyrobia were from Season 1 Episode 12, which I started to sorta remember as I wrote this chapter, so I searched it, and added some in! :-)**

* * *

><p>8:15 A.M. - The Next Day<p>

"But I want to be the queen! I should be the queen!" Clover whined, unhappy Sam hadn't selected her for the part.

"Oh come on Clover! We already agreed Alex would be best because she has tan skin, and looks relatively like Reina. With you, it would be a totally drastic makeover, and we don't have the time for that." Clover knew Sam had a point, but still, she would totally be better royalty!

"But, still, I have mad fashion skills, I should be Queen!" Sam sighed.

"You already got to be Queen Tassara when we were in Lyrobia." Sam retorted.

"Oh yeah! That was the case where her sister, Makeda, wanted to stop a peace treaty and take over, and Clover got kidnapped, right?" Alex reminisced, remembering the mission.

"Yup, that was the case Alex." Sam answered, also remembering.

"Yeah, but that was years ago, literally, and that means I have experience!"

"Ok, Clover, how about you help make sure that Alex looks her absolute best, and help by being one of the fashion consults." Sam was quite a mediator.

"Fineee! I guess that'll do... We have a long way to get with you Alex!" With Clover satisfied, Sam was able to get started on the next part of the plan.

"Ok, so we need to train Alex to be a believable Queen Reina, for any circumstance. Because, unlike when we were in Lyrobia, we have experience, and should be able to do a much better job this time. So, Reina, I need you to teach Alex how to be you, mannerisms, behavior, expressions, everything to the way you hold yourself when you walk. Clover, you'll be 'The Bodyguard' who was hired because of the threats. if anyone asks about Alex and I, we left, thinking this was a minor issue, on another mission. but, no one should ask. The real Reina and I will be foreigners, in for the masquerade Ball. Any questions?"

"Um, Sam? This isn't really a question, but no one in my kingdom is a redhead. We have a few residents with a auburn sort of color for hair, but otherwise everyone is brown or black haired with brown or black eyes, or occasionally blonde with blue eyes."

"Good to know. Being a redhead might attract us unwanted attention. Ok, I'll be auburn, and you'll get your first, and probably only chance, to be a blonde. I'll help teach you how to shed every ounce of princess we've got." Sam was determined that this time, things would go without a hitch.

"That sounds painful, but anything for my kingdom."

3:25 P.M. - Day 3, The Maquerade Ball - (Note that 'Reina' means Alex)

"Alright everyone, it's time to get ready! From here on out Alex, you're 'Reina', and Reina, you're Lady Lola Branchian of Treecrest. I'm Lady..."

"Oh no Sammie! You're going to be a duchess! I've already decided. You should really be blonde, it'll make your emerald eyes stand out more!" *Gasp* "I've got it! You can be Duchess Emeralda Branchian of Treecrest! That way, you two are a matching set, and have an excuse to not stray too far from each other!" Clover was proud of her genius.

"Ok, sure, but then where's my husband? duchesses always show up with Dukes." Clover pouted.

"Say he's dead. Or was caught in a scandalous affair, and you divorced him, either way."

"Why not? Ok, well, we need to get ready. Here, I'll use my compact on Reina and Alex." Sam took out her compact and pointed it towards Reina, letting the compact copy down Reina's appearance, before pointing it at Alex, making Alex and Reina look identical.

"If we were doing it like this than I could have been Queen all along!"

"Can it Clovera." Alex said, but she sounded regal, almost exactly like Reina.

"Yes Queen Alex." Sam then programmed the compact to change Reina. Reina's golden eyes took on a gray color, with only flecks of gold to show what she once had. Her hourglass figure changed, looking more like an average teenage fifteen year old figure. (not fat, but not perfect either.) She was less endowed as well. Her mocha skin turned pale, a light sort of peachy color, and her dark chocolate hair turned into a brilliant blonde shade, much like Clover's. She also seemed to lose a few inches of height. She looked absolutely nothing like herself, yet she was beautiful, in a unique sort of way.

"How'd you make her get shorter? My compact can't do that."

"I tweaked mine a bit Clover, to make things more interesting..." "By the way Clover, you can get dressed yourself, you know. Because you don't have to really change your appearance."

"Fine then, I'll just watch first, so that I know what colors and hairdos to give each of you." Sam then directed the compact on herself, after programming it to only change her hair color, and to have layers added in. Her hair was still loose, but naturally curly, and it parted in a different place from before. Her roots seemed to be darker than the rest of her hair, making her even prettier, and more natural looking. (Than most blondes, not her natural self.)

"I have to say Sam, that blonde isn't a bad look on you..."

"Thanks Clover."

"Now let's turn you all into fashionistas!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Was I confusing? I hope you enjoyed... I think I'll put the next chapter on today as well, so that next time I post, you'll actually see what happens in the Masquerade Ball... :-)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I did put up that second chapter for you guys... And for those wondering about Tim Scam, see you at the bottom! :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>5:30 P.M. - Queen Reina's Chambers<strong>

"Hey! We have twenty minutes before Queen 'Reina' here has to go down there to the ballroom for the masquerade, and she dosen't wear a mask!"

"Relax Clover, we're almost ready, right?"

"Yes, I just have to finish my make-up, and do a final check over." Queen 'Reina's hair was down, with just two of the ends pulled up and held together by a butterfly hairclip. Her dress was a Sareignian tradtional ball dress. White, with the same slant cut, an amber/gold belt around her hourglass waist, with little amber crystals sewed into desert flower patterns with embroidered gold thread throughout the skirt. A matching set of amber and pearl jewellry addorned her neck and wrists, with amber earrings in her ears. A pair of sandal/stilettos in a gold color with amber pieces attached, were worn on her shapely feet. Alex was the very image of Queen Reina, and a very beautiful one at that.

"Wait! You still need the tiara!" Clover picked up a Mother of pearl tiara with inlayed amber, and carefully nestled it in the dark tresses of Queen 'Reina'. "Perfect! Now it's the Duchess's turn! Hurry up Sammie!"

"I need help with the corset!"

"Then come here!" Sam was wearing an emerald colored ballgown, with a square neckline that was quite revealing. Her skirt was the kind that cut into an upside-down V where you could see the underskirt, which was olive-colored, with gold embroidery on it. She wore simple high heels in an emerald color, and her blond tresses were mostly loose, except for the two clips on either side of her head, inlaid with emeralds, that held her hair away from her face. A small gold tiara with inlays of large emerald was gently laid on top. She wore a gold chain with a pendant of emerald, and after her three-quarter sleeves, which ended in the sort of open fashion (/\), she wore a gold bracelet on each wrist.

"Simple, but elegant. Totally you Sammie, or should I say, Duchess Emeralda!"

"I know, I know, but thanks Clover. I really like this style..."

"Lady Lola, you're turn." For 'Lola' Clover had decided on a color Reina would never be able to pull off with her natural appearance. Gray, with inlays of blue. This dress had bouffant sleeves, and a V neckline, it was a soft gray with an overlay and underlay of a rich, soft blue. She wore 'Mary Jane' styled heels in the soft blue color, and an anklet of sapphires. She wore sapphire earrings, and a sapphire necklace on a silver chain, but no tiara. After all, she was just a lady. Reina looked exquisite, as the colors complimented her new palette, and she was happy that for once in her life that she didn't have to be herself, she could be anyone she wanted, with friends.

"Lovely! Enjoy the night you'll never repeat..." And finally it was Clover's turn to get dressed up. She chose a pink chiffon dress with a round neckline, and long billowy sleeves. She wore her hair up in a bun, and pink diamonds as earrings and pendant. She wore high heels in a bright pink, and had one of those wrist-handbags. She was dressed most simple, but, she was the bodyguard, it was expected.

"Voila! The bodyguard who cleans up real nice!"

"Ok, let's roll, it's time to get down there. Lola and I will take the garden steps, as not to seem already here. We'll see you both shortly."

"Off we go!" So, everyone left for the Masquerade downstairs not knowing the drama about to take place.

**5:59 P.M. - Unknown **

_"Just one more piece, and finally my plans will be in action! They'll never see it coming!" Scam chuckled as he went down the stone steps, waiting for the right moment to strike, like a cobra in waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>Scam will definitely get a bigger role in the next chapter, don't worry!<strong> **:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I decided to upload... So, I hope you like it! :-) Enjoy! ** ^

* * *

><p><span> 6:25 P.M. - Palace Gardens<span>

"I think we can go around to the front now, a suitable amount of people have proably showed up already."

"Alright, R-Lola. Let's go to the party, but remember to keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

"Right, Emeralda, but don't forget to have some fun! It's a party... Oh! Don't forget our masks. Since we aren't Sareignian royalty right now, we can wear masks." Lola's was a deep blue with a peacock feather, the type of mask you held up with it's stick instead of attaching it. Sam/Emeralda's was black, with emeralds decorating it, and bringing out her eyes. Both visions of beauty, they made their way to the ballroom doors.

6:30 P.M. - Ballroom 

Queen 'Reina' sat on her throne quite bored, but smiling, and either waving or nodding to the entering Lords, ladies, dukes, barons, and dignitaries in the fashion suitable to their stations. She looked up at hearing Sam's cover name.

"The Duchess Emeralda Branchian of Treecrest, and Lady Lola Branchian of Treecrest." The Duchess held up her skirt slightly before curtsying to the Queen. Lady Lola did the same, before following the Duchess down the stairs.

**6:35 P.M. - Ballroom Corner**

I looked around the ballroom, bored. I knew the exciting part wasn't going to be for a while, and looked around in an attempt to amuse myself. I had noticed Clover ages ago. I mean, hot pink, come on! She would be noticed right away. If Clover was here, then where was Samantha? If I knew where she was, I'd be able to figure out their whole plan in seconds. But there was no redhead in the room. I found myself drawn to a conversation, and looked up at the woman. Simple, but elegant, unlike almost every other woman at this forsaken party. They, dripping jewellry, just asking for me to steal it from them. Their overly fancy clothes and attitudes to match. Disgusting. But this blonde woman, clad in a green ballgown, seemed to skip the pomp, making her interesting. He'd keep an eye on her.

6:37 P.M. -Ballroom, near the refreshment table 

Sam was telling the story yet again.

"Duchess Branchian, if you don't mind my asking, where's the Duke?" A petite, black-haired woman asked curious, a few more party-goers behind her.

"I knew this question was coming." *Sigh* "The Duke of Treecrest lied about our marriage. The first two years were lovely, but then he cheated on me with a kitchen maid he fell for. The King demanded all Lords to come to battle for the War of Lights. I took back my dowry from my husband, and he foolishly made an unsavory deal, which got him killed during the war, leaving me a widow. I came to this Ball, hoping to get away from all the rumors back home, and brought my second cousin, Lady Lola, along hoping to find her a husband."

"I'm sorry for your circumstances Milady, to make up for it, would you take this dance?" A middle aged man with a british accent asked me. He was blonde, his hair had a slight curl, and his eyes were blue, like the sky. The rest of his face was hidden by a royal blue mask.

"Yes, thank you. Excuse me, but I haven't caught your name on this fine evening."

"Lord Hamilton of the Stronian Isles, at your service Duchess." I took his gloved hand, and followed to the dance floor, he spun me when appropriate in the slow, courtly dance.

"I'm a widower as well, My Lady. She died of cancer three years back."

"I'm sorry... I lost Herbert around that time."

"It's quite alright. I just wanted to ensure you weren't the only one to share something among all these lords and ladies."

"Thank you." After they danced, she excused herself to find her 'cousin'. The Duke was alright, quite harmless seeming, too.

8:05 P.M. - Ballroom

I watched her dance, she was skilled. But I knew those eyes anywhere. I found you Samantha. Scam chuckled, But you haven't found me. You don't even know I'm here. Just another fifty-five minutes before the fun starts...

8:59 P.M. - Still the Ballroom...

Sam was wondering if anything was going to happen, but the night was still relatively young. She had done well to gain a few extra weapons than just the WOOHP gadgets. She had danced with many men that evening, and no one really stood out to her. The clock struck nine, and suddenly the doors burst open. An army of burly men covered in wild black hair came tumbling in through the doors lead by none other than Traini, and Ididgo, two of Reina's advisors.

"Queen Reina! Bow down to our army!"

"Traini, Ididgo! Back down, what do you think you have to gain by threatening your queen?"

"What we've been waiting for since your father croaked, the throne!" Traini answered.

"But why? Before I knew, I was putty in your hands. You could have gotten me to do anything you wished." Alex was a convincing Queen Reina, and it was taking everything Sam had to keep the real one from ruining the whole plan.

"Because I need full control if I want to take over. But don't worry, I won't kill my queen, I'll keep you for something better..." Ididgo smirked, a truly ugly sight.

"I won't back down to you. My people deserve better than the likes of you."

"Oh, you'll comply. Especially when you see what I have for you, Reina." Everyone in the room was forced to sit down on the floor by one of the burly guards, silently watching for the outcome.

"And what do you have that would force my hand?" She was regal, her face showing no sign of fear or concern, she was queen. Idigo snapped his fingers, and two guards seperated throwing a chained and gagged prisoner in front of Idigo, who put his foot on the young man's back.

"Do you recognize him?" He laughed disgustingly. Alex thought on how to respond as Reina would, Reina had taught her well.

*Gasp!* "Merrick? No! It can't be!" Her mask became one of shock.

"Yes, Merrick. He found out too much about my plans, and that night he was supposed to meet you, I had to take matters in my own hands. I almost killed him over the years, but then I finally realized something. You still love him, and you'll do whatever I ask as long as I don't kill him." Her face began to close off again.

"And who said I still love him? I have many suitors to choose from, I moved on thinking he abandoned me. I care for him, but love? Pah!"

"Do not screw around with me Reina!" Idigo's face grew red, and he pulled out a whip, starting to whip the prisoner, whose muffled shrieks echoed around the room horribly. Blood started to come quickly.

"Stop! Stop! I'll comply, just stop!" Tears could be seen going down her face as she started to break down.

"Step down, come to me, my queen. You will be mine, and only mine, or he dies." 'Reina' stepped down, coming towards him slowly. As soon as she reached him, he tied her hands tightly behind her back, before roughly pressing his lips to hers. Tears were steadily falling down her cheeks, but she didn't struggle against him. He had won.

8:50 - Before it happened.

"Clovera, you're needed to taste test the queen's food."

"Coming." But the second Clover stepped into the hall, her head was bashed into by a club, and she crumpled, exactly where Idigo wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What happens to Clover? Dunh Dunh Dunh! Maybe we'll never know... :-D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! You'll probably notice in this chapter, that I'm starting to get Writer's block... The fact that school keeps me busy doesn't help much either. I'll try to upload again soon. Thanks for reading thus far! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ballroom, during all the drama. - Meanwhile<strong>

As Idrigo makes his drama, bustling in with his army, no one notices a slighty bored man, slipping away in a secret tunnel, unseen and unprecedented during the attack.

**Sam -**

While Alex was stealing the show, Sam was doing her own thing. Calculating entrances and exits, possible hideouts, and escape routes. The dagger in her dress, in a calf belt to be exact, was waiting for it's oppurtunity. But those burly men were a problem. While everyone was watching Idrigo and Traini, she carefully took off all her jewellry, hiding it in a hidden seam pocket in her dress. She watched Reina, making sure she didn't react, but Reina was enraptured, staring sadly at Merrick, and at Alex kissing Idrigo as her. After Alex's hands were tied, Idrigo had her taken away, to somewhere 'better befitting her' as he had said. As soon as she was gone, he sat on the throne, and ordered every man and woman in this room to be put to death in the cat trapper. Sam had barely anytime to think about this before she was clubbed, and fell into a deep blackness.

**Sam- Danger**

When Sam woke, her hands were tied, and her throat burning painfully. The room around her was dark, except for a single torch illuminating it. Musty, and cold, with mold growing on the walls. Sam suddenly realized she wasn't alone, she saw tons of people, stacked upon each other, unconsious. Off to the side, she saw bright pink.

"Clover!" She struggled, her feet being tied together as well.

"She isn't waking up." Sam turned, to see Reina laying on the ground, looking quite hopeless.

"Reina! What do you mean?"

"I called out to Clover for ages, she has blood pooling around her head. It's all my fault for dragging you all into this..."

"This is our job! Do you think this is the first time we've been tied up thinking there's no hope? It's not. Besides, we prepared for many circumstances."

"Did you prepare to be crushed by spikes?" She looked to see the walls were beginning to move towards them. Sam began to scoot closer to the spikes.

"What are you doing Sam!"

"I'm getting to freedom." Sam's wrist got a scratch from the spike, but she was free. She stood and went over to Reina, untying her. "Untie Clover, while I figure out how to get us out of here..."

"Come on Sam, you're better than this. No! The trap door is too high. Now what? *Sigh* If only Jerry gave me drill boots! Shame on you Jerry! Wait! That's it!"

"Reina? Do you know where I could find some water?" She only pointed to the moss, before turning back to Clover. Sam ran for the moss, squeezing some water into the empty Ice Queen perfume bottle. Like she expected, there were traces of Ice Queen perfume left, and the water fizzled before turning a weak blue. She took out the hot and spicy gum, and put three sticks into the water, before closing the top. It fizzled dangerously, and Sam pointed it at the bottom of the moving wall before spraying crazily. The fizzling stuff was quick to build up rust, slowing down the wall, until it stopped. But the other wall was still coming. Sam took some moss, setting it on fire from the torch before dropping it in the bottle, she threw it quickly at the other wall, exploding like acid. Sam smirked.

" Come on Reina, we have a wedding to stop."

**Unknown -**

Ha, ha, ha, ha... Not bad, not bad at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Scam will have a larger plot soon... Still planning some of it out! :-P Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I know I haven't uploaded for a while, but I've been readying for benchmarks! I went to start another chapter, only to realize I had one that I hadn't uploaded yet! So here it is, and I hope I'll have time to put some more chapters up soon! :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alex -<p>

Alex wasn't sure on when Sam was planning on showing up, but she hoped it was soon. She wasn't ready to be married! Especially not to this forty year old creep. She sighed, as two of Traini's guards led her to the Wedding Hall. She knew she shouldn't worry, because Sam would probably make plans to appear at the last moment. It didn't stop her from worrying anyways.

She was led down the aisle, towards the creep in his finest glory. She then noticed something strange. Traini was also there, but standing directly on the other side, not like a best man would. Then she found out.

"My darling, in both security and pleasure cases, you'll be marrying us both today."

"No! And polygamy is illegal here!" Idrigo only chuckled.

"It won't be for long. And, you don't really have a choice, now do you? Unless you want your lover with an axe through his head." Alex turned, seeing Reina's lover tied on what looked like a giant spider web. He looked a lot like a dead fly. She turned back to the men. The priest started.

"...Idrigo, future king of Sareign, do you take Queen Reina of Sareign as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"How could I refuse? Of course!" He smirked, and the priest turned to Traini.

"...Traini, future prince and advisor of Sareign. Do you take the Sareignian queen, Queen Reina to be yours?"

"Yes. I relish my bride." His eyes seemed to see straight through her dress, and Alex had to do everything not to smack his bulging face.

"Queen Reina of Sareign, prisoner of a possible future war, do you take future king Idrigo as your lawfully wed husband? Do you also take future prince Traini as husband?" She tried to stall, not wanting to answer, Idrigo seemed to expect as much.

"Turn on the mind control." A button was clicked, and the web seemed to release the man. He dropped, and stood. Merrick's eyes were dilated, unseeing. He came towards her, and she begged him to stop. Right as the sword was about to plunge into her, he twitched. After twitching a second time, he turned and plunged the sword into Traini's chest. Traini fell with a gasp, before dying, his blood staining the floors. But that wasn't acceptable. Idrigo grabbed Alex, and he put his dagger against her neck. She stopped breathing, in sheer terror.

"Really Idrigo? You hide behind my love? You are so weak that you cannot fight me yourself, as a man. Coward." He spit at him. Idrigo hated this insult to his pride, and took the bait. He let go of Alex, and started to duel with Merrick. Alex panicked, where was Sam?!

Lucily, she didn't have much time to panic any longer. Sam burst in, still blonde, but in yoga pants, and an embroidered blouse. Weird combo, but Alex was more interested in the people following behind her, WOOHP agents.

Sam -

Sam had gotten them out of the dungeon, and had trashed Reina's closet in search of something to wear. Sure, she could have used her compact, but she only had enough battery left to get rid of the ballgown, and call Jerry. Clover had been put in a helicopter to get medical treatment, and was taken away. Reina was taken to get decostume-ized, and Sam was leading three units of WOOHP agents to take that wedding down. She got several compliments that blonde was a good look on her, but didn't have time to dwell on it.

She busted those doors open, looking for Alex. A fight broke out in the room, mostly the agents winning with tranquilized darts, occasionally being forced to shoot to kill. Sam focused on finding Alex. SHe saw Alex in a corner, and made her way past the fighting. At the last moment, she saw Idrigo stab Merrick from behind, and Merrick weakly pulled his foot, causing Idrigo to trip, and fall down a set of steps, cracking his head open. Sam cringed, running to Alex, who was leaning next to the barely breathing lover. She bent to feel his pulse slowing. She turned, the fight was mostly over. Sam whistled, and a few agents rushed over, getting the poor man onto a stretcher, and out of the fray. She stood and pulled Alex to her feet.

"Come on, Alex, it's over."

"Next time Clover can be queen." She seemed to realize something, looking around the room. "Where is Clover?"

"She had to get taken away for medical treatment. I think she'll be ok, though. Not sure about this one. Come on, Jerry's going to take us home." Sam took out her now fully charged compact, and turned Alex back into herself, letting her keep the dress. She grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her outside to say goodbye to Reina.

"Alex! Oh thank you! Without you to be me, I would have never got through this. You took the situation better than I ever could."

"I only did what you would have done..." Alex gave Reina a small smile, and a hug, before going to sit in the helicopter. While Sam was transforming her hair back to it's red color, Reina came over to say goodbye.

"Sam. Thank you for everything. For the plan that saved my kingdom, for the idea that saved me from becoming impaled with spikes, and, for bringing my love back to me. I owe you so much for all that you've done for me." Sam hugged her, pulling back gently.

"It's my job. You don't owe me anything but to have a happy life, with Merrick. And, to not get into another one of these situations!" They both giggled, before Sam went to the helicopter, giving one last small wave before closing the door. As she strapped herself in, an agent came over to get their statements. This would be a very long ride back to headquarters.

Sam - Headquarters - 3:25 A.M.

Sam woke to her shoulder being rattled. She opened her eyes to an equally tired Alex.

"Come on Sammie. We're here. We get to go home now." Sam's only response was a low groan, and some nonsensical muttering, before she stood to follow Alex into the building.

Jerry's Office - 3:40 A.M.

"Jeerrryyy! We want to go home!"

"Yeah, Jerry. I need to sleep! I haven't slept for at least twenty-two hours!"

"Girls. We have another serious matter on hand. Tim Scam has escaped again. We found a hologram in his cell, only realizing it was a hologram when the battery died. I have no clue how long he's been out."

"Well, we didn't see anything in Sareign that seemed 'Scamable'..." Alex started, yawning in the middle of her statement.

"And nothing that was connected to the other crimes appeared either, Jerry." Sam finished, laying back on the hard couch uncomfortably.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't involved. I'm just warning you to keep your eyes open. I expect you ready for another mission in three days."

"Why not tomorrow Jerry? It's not like any of us are tired or need to sleep, or in the hospital." Sam said sarcastically. Jerry realized that if Sam was losing her naturally kind disposition, then he really needed to send her home.

"I'll see you soon girls. Get some rest." He pressed a button, and the next thing either girl felt was falling through a hole into their living room.

"Gee, thanks Jerry! Like that wasn't enough as it is." Alex grumbled, her face buried in a couch cushion.

"I get the shower first, Alex." Sam wasn't taking anything else from anyone tonight.

"Sure, just feed the chipmunk on your way up." She mumbled, not moving from the couch. Sam trudged up the stairs, to take a much needed shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? They've finally finished this mission, so I have to figure out where to go next, and what to do. Just know that Scam is going to be in really soon! :-)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I was away on a needed vaca for a while, but I'm back! I have benchmarks next week... Yuck! But, anyways, I saw that I had two chapters ready for upload, so I decided to upload for you guys! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Sam scooched down the stairs, holding the wall. She groaned like someone hungover after a night of partying, but she hadn't partied. Instead, she saved a small country, and spent a few hours being debriefed. She'd only managed to fall asleep around five that morning, because she refused to go to bed without a shower. Shuffling towards the kitchen, she noticed Alex still curled up on the couch where she'd left her early that morning. The tangy smell of blood hit her nose.<p>

"Ick!" Sam's nose crinkled. Alex smelled like a garbage dump, and probably still had some blood from the 'battle'.

"Alex. Aleeex! Wake up! You need to take a shower."

"Urghhh." Alex only rolled over, then the other way, accidently rolling off the couch. Sam snorted, before going to the kitchen to look for some food.

"Sammie! Are you done in the shower yet?"

"Uh, Alex, it's ten thirty. I've been out of the shower for hours." The only response was a grunt. Minutes later, Sam could hear the water running upstairs.

She snorted, before taking a bag of pasties out of the fridge. Jerry had thought of them after all. But that brought her to wondering what he'd meant about Tim Scam. No! This was a free day, and she wasn't going to jinx it by thinking work thoughts. She saw there was a message on the answering machine.

"Sammmmmmmm! Aleeex! The stupid hospital people won't let me leeeeave! *And I'm pretty sure she needs a pedicure*" Clover mumbled. "Oh shoot! The nurse noticed I got her cell phone. COME PICK ME UP!" Sam could hear a crashing sound in the backround, befor the phone cut off. What had Clover done this time?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter and then next one are sort of short and boring, (and in my opinion, crappy...) Chapters twelve and thirteen should be more interesting. Hope you enjoy! :-)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter... Don't worry, the next two should be awesome! :-)**

* * *

><p>When Sam heard the phone click, she'd rushed Alex into the car, and drove off towards the hospital, not expecting to see what she saw when they arrived. A ton of patients were seated in the waiting room, with many long hospital curtains blocking off one of the walls. The nurses on duty weren't even paying attention to Sam, who was still trying to get answers out of them. Suddenly, someone turned the lights off, and they sat down. A spotlight was brought onto the curtains, and none other than Clover stepped out.<p>

"What's she doing?" Alex hissed.

"I don't know. I just hope it's not going to be as embarassing as some of the other things she's done." Sam whispered back.

"Attention, attention everyone one!" Clover gushed. "I decided that you all needed some fashion, and these next models are some of my talent put on canvas!" She stepped back, and Sam noticed that she was wearing a new outfit, and not a hospital gown. Although, strangly she was barefoot.

"Nurse Raglio: in a winter fashion. See how her hair is carefully half up half down side arranged? That's all the rage. Especially those pumps!" Clover continued with her commentary, and they were shocked to see that she had redone some of the doctors as well. When she went up to recieve flowers, and applause, she noticed Sam and Alex near the back row. Waving excitedly, she steeped down, waiting for them to come over.

"Guys! Did you see my show?" Clover gushed, obviously still excited.

"So, I see that you didn't get in trouble about the whole phone thing." Sam smirked. Clover just waved the accusation off with her hand.

"Don't be silly. After hearing some of my tips, the nurses were all too happy to go shopping and let me dress them up!"

"What was the catch?"

"That I can't wear my heels. Apparantly the doctor says I'll get a dangerous type of vertigo, or damage my spine further. But, I managed to get out of that back brace. Ick! And, I mean this place is romance deprived! You'll see, I probably got some people to noitce each other!"

"Oh look! That's so sweet!" Alex said, pointing to the blushing couple standing there together. Clover only smirked.

"See! They couldn't have gotten that without my excellent fashion sense!"

" That's great Clover. So, do you want to come home, or stay here for round two?" Sam asked innocently.

"Of course I'm coming! I heard The Groove is having a 60% sale! Do you know how rare those are?! Let's go!" Clover started marching to the front desk, and Sam and Alex groaned knowing when Clover said shopping, she meant shopping.

oOo 000000000000000000000000000000000

He looked at the various pieces of equipment and ingredients on the table. It wasn't his fault that Jerry was so stupid and naive. He smirked. If this worked, he'd be even stronger to take down W.O.O.H.P. and win. Those spies already weren't worthy opponents of his intelligence, but with this, he'd have nothing to stand in his way. He would finally be able to crush them for what they were. Cockroaches under his boot. Of course, he'd figure out something gruesome to end them, and crack open a bottle of champagne using one of their skulls. He smirked knowing Samantha would face the worst, or maybe the least, if she really had a shred of intelligence under that red hair. He was shaken from his reverie when his computer beeped. WOOHP was scanning the area. He only chuckled, as he got ready to set up some traps. WOOHP would never win against him, because whenever they thought they had him, he slipped out of their grasp like butter. Because he was smarter. Because he was Tim Scam.

* * *

><p><strong>You survived this chapter, so I'll tell you the good stuff: Chapter Thirteen has Scam lines! And, I'M UPLOADING IT TODAY! :-) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! This is the good chapter I think we may have all been waiting for... :-) Hope you enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHP -<strong>

The girls fell through the vent onto the red couch with a thump.

"Jerry! I just got released from the hospital yesterday! Go easy on the ribs!" Clover shouted.

"Sorry Clover, but we need to get right down to business. Sam, Alex, do you remember when I told you Tim Scam had escaped again a few days ago?" Sam squinted her eyes in vague rememberence, and Alex just stared blank eyed.

"not really... Sorry Jerry we were tired." Jerry sighed.

"Well, we've been able to narrow his location to another abandoned factory. I'm sending you girls to recapture him."

"But what about Clover? She's injured?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure you girls will be fine. Now, for the gadgets..."

**The Abandoned Factory -**

"I don't want to capture Scam again! Why can't Jerry get someone else to do it?"

"Because, Clover, we're the most experienced to deal with him, and he always sends us on Scam issues." Sam responded, stepping closer to the window to try and peek inside, to no avail.

"I still think it's a waste of time."

"Would you rather he destroy the world?"

"Welllll-"

"And the mall?" Sam said smirking.

"Argh. Fine Sammie, let's go. What's the plan?"

"We'll scout the place out, try to surprise attack him, and when the others hear the scuffles of a fight, they'll come and try to surprise him enough to subdue him. Then, we call Jerry.

"Right." Clover and Alex both responded. They entered the factory, decidedly a shampoo one in Sam's opinion, to look for Tim Scam.

**Alex-**

Alex made her way through the factory, not hearing anything from her friends. She saw a square passage, with a bristle curtain, probably to load shampoo into crates. Curiousity got the best of her, and she veered off course, sitting on the conveyor belt.

When Alex least expected it, the belt began to move. She tried to free herself, but she was stuck. As she passed through the curtain, Alex smelled a distinct flower scent, but wasn't sure where she remembered it from. That was her last thought, before her eyes closed, and she slumped over.

**Clover-**

Clover sighed, walking along a trail midst tons of boxes. She couldn't see over the boxes, and felt like this was a trap. She stopped to one side, hearing something muffled. Clover put her ear against a box.

"Scam! You won't get away this time!" Alex yelled. There was no answer, just a pistol shot, a gasp, and a body slumping to the ground. Clover had no doubt on who fell.

"Alex!" She shouted, but to no avail. She heard someone running, and then realized Sam was there. She called again, but no one heard her.

"Alex!" Sam screamed. "Scam, this is the end of the road for you! Because I'm finally going to do it, I'm going to kill you!" Clover heard a gun cock, and another simultaneously shoot. Another slump sound, and a bone-chilling laugh, before footsteps faded away.

Clover threw herself against the boxes, making them collapse. She ran through just before an avalanche happened behind her. She saw a face down redhead, and blood everywhere. She ran to Sam, not noticing no Alex, and no Scam. She turned Sam over, when suddenly, she began to melt. Acidic bubbles floated upward, and Clover screamed, breathing in a ton of bubbles. The distinct flowery scent was the last thing she remembered, before making a third and final slump on the concrete factory floor.

**Sam-**

Sam narrowed her eyes. It had been quiet. Too quiet. She was just about to yell out, ruining all chance of surprise, when she heard a mechanical whir behind her. She looked down, realizing too late that she had stepped onto a pressure plate. She turned, seeing a machine gun on wheels come to life, and she ran. Pink bullets shot all around her, but she was efficient at dodging. At least, until the second one she hadn't seen at the end of the aisle shot her straight through her back. A gas erupted, and Sam thought she saw a pair of boots in front of her face before she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Next chapter is Scam lines, and: I'm also uploading it today! Four chapters in one day! What has the world come to!? Happy Holidays and New Year guys! I wouldn't have made it this far without you. :-)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a long chapter, and** **I'm super nervous because this is my first attempt at writing Scam lines. *Bites nails* I hope I did okay... Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Abandoned Factory, The back rooms-<strong>

Sam opened her eyes, to see she was tied against something. She struggled, feeling hands in the process.

"Sam?"

"Clover?"

"Alex is here too. We all got knocked out by some crazy gas or something." Someone laughed, and Sam turned back forward knowing just who it was.

"Scam!"

"Divide and conquer. The thing you do everytime you follow me somewhere. You divided, I conquered. Really Samantha, I thought that pretty little head of yours was supposed to be smarter than that." He chuckled. "No matter, you're all getting vaporized anyways. Enjoy!" He turned, walking through a doorway, and bolting it shut.

"I hate him so much!" Sam growled.

"Well, duh Sammie, we hate him too! Now get us out of here! Vaporizing much!" Sam looked up, at a laser starting to power up.

"Clover, do you still have the nail file?"

"In my back pocket!" Sam reached, grabbing it from inside Clover's suit. She started frantically sawing at the ropes, passing the file to Clover as her wrists were free. She untied her legs, making her way to a groggy Alex.

"I got Alex, you get the door Sam!"

"Right!" Sam ran to the door, which refused to budge. She roundhouse kicked the doorknob, which fell off, making the door creak open. "Come on!" She waved her friends through, and shut the door, just before the laser shot a hole through the floor. Above them, a sizzling sound started.

"Now what?" Clover shouted.

"It's the gas! Run, and don't breathe any in! We need to make it to the fire escape over there!" The trio ran, barely making it to the fire escape. Sam looked up, seeing there was a second floor.

"Up! We need to go up!" She grabbed Alex's other side, and helped Clover pull her up the stairs.

**The Abandoned Factory, Level Two-**

The girls burst throught the door, to see Scam using a dropper on a green vial. He looked up, almost bored with their approach.

"Congratulations Samantha, you've proved you're smarter than the blonde." He said flatly.

"Hey! I could take you down anytime I want!" Clover yelled back.

"Of course, Blondie. I'm certain you'd be the one to take me down." He said sarcastically.

"Arghhh!" Clover started towards him, but he just threw her aside like a ragdoll. Alex, having finally gotten her strength back, was trying to figure out a game plan with Sam.

"Well, are any of you going to fight me? Or have you finally given up?" He smirked, turning to go back to his work. Sam ran, and was about to use a roundhouse kick, but quick as lightening, Scam turned, and grabbed her leg midair.

"Really Samantha, that's the best you can do? I'm disappointed."

"Yeah, well I'm going to dump your potion thingy!" Alex called, standing next to the railing, holding the acidic green vial. Without waiting for a reaction, she threw it, and it landed in a vat of dried old shampoo. The vial broke, and the green liquid melted into the vat, turning the whole thing a terrible puke green. Scam dropped Sam, letting her hit her head on the concrete, going towards Alex.

**Clover -**

She smirked, hiding off to the side, watching Sam and Alex take on Scam. She knew that she had been forgotten, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She grabbed an old bottle of shampoo, and used some of the water dripping from a pipe to loosen it up. She squirted it all over the floor, near part of the railing. Now, all she had to do was lure him here.

Alex had been thrown into a pile of boxes, and Sam was helping her up.

"Hey Scam, over here!" She called, getting him to turn. He smirked, coming for her. Sam distracted him from behind.

"Come get me you jerk!" She called triumphantly, not knowing exactly what Clover was doing, but going with it. He just barely turned his head, but it was enough for Clover to kick into his leg, getting him into the position she needed. She pushed him, and he smirked, knowing he could easily right himself. But then he slipped into the shampoo. He slid towards the railing, the momentum building. Trying to right himself, his head banged into the railing, and he crumpled against it.

The railing creaked, not being used to holding weight for over twenty years. Finally, the railing broke, falling overboard, taking Scam with it. Sam and Alex ran to the railing nearest to them, watching his descent to the first floor, shocked.

His eyes closed, arms up in the current, Scam fell into the green shampoo vat, sinking in the green liquid unconscious.

"He's going to drown!" Sam yelled.

"Who cares, we'll finally be done with him." Clover said, leaning against a pipe. The pipe burst, and she moved away. Sam quickly realized what it was.

"It's methane! We need to get out of here before it blows! Especially with that goop down there, the whole place could blow!" Sam screamed, panicked. They ran down the stairs, Clover ans Alex running for the exit, turning when they saw Sam wasn't following. She was headed for the green vat.

"Sam! What are you doing! We need to go!" Alex yelled.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you!" Clover and Alex left, hoping Sam knew what she was doing.

**Sam -**

Sam climbed the ladder, looking into the vat frantically for an impression where Scam had fell. The green color had rapidly vanished, leaving only a murky gray in it's place. The stuff was like molasses, and she pressed her belt, making it tie around a pillar, so that she could be sure to get back up for air. She dived into the possibly toxic vat to find her enemy. She swam through, looking for any sign of Scam. She finally saw a dark shape at the bottom, a small stream of bubbles escaping to the surface. She swam towards him, grabbing his arm. Sam felt like her lungs were about to burst, and she pressed on her belt, pulling them to the surface.

She greedily sucked in the air. Sam quickly tried to drag him over the side of the vat, pulling him towards the closest exit, behind them. She heard a dangerous hissing sound coming from the vat, and knew they had only a few seconds. Sam pulled him on to her back, groaning under the effort. She ran for the exit. The moment that she stepped out of the double doors, letting fresh oxygen inside, the whole plant blew, throwing her forward on to the pavement.

She groaned, feeling the blood rushing through her nose. She pushed Scam's body off herself, and saw pieces of glass and metal decorating his trench coat from the blast. It didn't seem like anything had pierced Scam past his trench coat, but she couldn't be sure. She gently turned him over, and it didn't seem like he was breathing. At all. She started to hyperventilate, what should she do? Sam couldn't just let him die! Sure, he was her enemy, but she couldn't wish death on him, like Clover.

Sam pinched his nose with one hand, using the other to open his mouth. She took in a deep breath before giving him mouth-to-mouth. She then pushed on his chest, hard, trying to starting his breathing again. When she saw he had a weak, but mostly steady pulse, she sighed in relief.

"Sam! Thank goodness!" She turned, to see Jerry and some WOOHP agents coming towards her.

"He needs medical attention! I'm not sure how much longer he's going to keep on breathing!" Sam yelled out, still focused on her task at hand. Jerry turned to an agent, and said something. Two came over with a stretcher, and lifted Scam onto it. Sam felt her hand being pulled, and she saw another stretcher on her side. She let the agents help her on the stretcher, hearing Jerry saying everything was going to be okay, before she felt a sharp prick in her arm, and felt a soft darkness descend on her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did I do ok? Hope I haven't failed... Keep in mind that everything that happens after the pipe burst to the explosion is all in a matter of seconds. :-)<strong>

** Now, I have something to say: The vat does have a mysterious effect on Scam... But the two times he bumps his head could also have an effect on him. Here's what I would like to know from you guys:**

**1. Should he just have a concussion from the two times he bangs his head in this chapter? (Ex. the railing & the explosion.)**

**2. The concussion and the effect from the vat cause memory loss. *I am NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas... I just saw this as a possible plot point further on.**

**So, let me know. I'll try to write the next chapter soon, and I'll wait a few days to get all of your responses. I hope you enjoyed! :-) **

** -TheBookOfStories22**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Today I'm uploading not one, not two, but three chapters! Today and next week, I have some crappy benchmarks to take, but I wanted to make sure I got something up here... Enjoy! And Review! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clover and Alex-<strong>

The two had escaped the factory without a scratch. When the place exploded, and Sam didn't come through the door, they freaked.

"Jerry! Sam didn't come out!" She gasped. "What if Sam's gone!"

"She's not gone! She can't be!"

"We'll check around the rest of the building, Samantha probably took another escape route." Jerry said, his calm demeanor betrayed by the sweat droplets on his temple.

Jerry took a few agents, and started around the building. His adam's apple bobbled. When they rounded the back of the building, he sighed in relief.

There she was, red hair moving slightly with the breeze. She was leaned over a body. He sucked in a breath, knowing who this was. She looked up, hearing their approach.

"He needs medical attention! I'm not sure how much longer he's going to keep on breathing!" Sam shouted. She was entirely focused on Scam's well being above her own. This was one of the reasons he saw her as a daughter, her outstanding kindness. He turned to an agent.

"Bring over stretchers. They probably both need to be treated for concussions."

"Yes sir." He watched them load Tim onto a stretcher, and he walked over to his favorite spy.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sam." He watched the blue liquid be injected, and her eyes gently shut. He ordered the two to be loaded into his helicopter. Clover and Alex saw the flash of red, running over.

"Is she ok?!"

"Yeah Jerry! Where's Sam!"

"She'll be alright. I have to deliver her to the hospital, you two need to give your statements."

"But Jerry-"

"Do your statements, go home, get some rest. I'll WOOHP you the second she starts regaining consciousness." He then entered the helicopter, flying off before either could argue anything.

**The Hospital**-

"Jerry! We want to see her!" Clover yelled.

"Girls!" He hissed. "This is a hospital! And Sam has a concussion, you going in there with your loudness is more likely to hinder her recovery than help her."

"Sorry Jerry... We'll wait." Alex said, dragging Clover towards the exit to get some lunch. Jerry decided to go see how she felt.

Sam-

Her head hurt, and she wasn't feeling her best, but otherwise, she was ok. She sighed, trying to remember what happened before the blast. She had finally remembered the entire scenario, when the door opened.

"Jerry!" She said, pleased that finally somebody was here.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

"I'm alright, just a little tired..." She seemed to ponder something, before her eyes lit up in recognition. "Jerry, how's Scam doing?" Jerry blanched, of course she'd remember that of all things. She noticed his hesitation.

"...Jerry? What happened?" She says, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sam, what happened in the factory?"

"Why? Is he ok?" Jerry slightly smiled despite it all, because even though Scam was her enemy, she couldn't take if he died.

"The only way for me to explain it to you is if I get an idea of what happened in there, otherwise I can't be sure..." Sam sighed, knowing that otherwise Jerry wasn't going to tell her anything. She nodded. He set a tape recorder on the bedside table.

She led him through the fight, the laser, the machine gun, Clover's soap idea. His unconscious fall. Her mind was nagging her that she was forgetting something, so she went through the scene out loud unknowingly, saying how Clover thought they should have left him to die. She then said how she dug him out of the vat. Jerry was especially interested in the vial, and the vat. When she finally finished her tale, Jerry stood.

"Sam, I have to clarify something with my technicians. As soon as I come back, you'll receive a full explanation, I promise."

"Ok, Jerry." She said tiredly. She pressed the button to lay back, and in moments, she was asleep again.

**Clover and Alex-**

They saw Jerry rushing through the hospital like a madman, and decided to visit Sam while he wasn't looking. They opened the door to her room, to see her asleep. Clover noticed the purple bruise on Sam's forehead, and how her nose seemed swollen. Otherwise, she didn't seem to have been in a explosion at all. Clover wondered how this could be. (She doesn't know Sam rescued Scam)

"Excuse me girls, but visitor hours aren't starting again until six thirty. I'm going to need to ask you to leave." A nurse said, peeking in the room.

"But-" Alex started.

"Of course, sorry we didn't realize it sooner. Come on, Alex." Clover said, pulling Alex along. If the two had paid more attention, they would have realized the nurse was a WOOHP agent.

**Sam-**

Sam yawned, pressing the button to sit up a bit. A nurse came in with a food tray.

"Ms. Simpson, we were wondering when you would wake up! I brought you some food." She said, adjusting the side of Sam's bed into a table.

"Thank you. I am feeling a little hungry."

"Of course, if you need anything else, just use the call button." The nurse said, exiting to care for her other patients. Sam ate, wondering when Jerry would come back, or if he had already. She didn't have to wonder long.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The more interesting parts shall come soon! :-)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter of the day! See you at the bottom! :-P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam-<strong>

Jerry walked in, coming to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"Samantha, we were able to confirm Scam's condition. As promised, I'm here to give you an explanation."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"Well... First things first, he has a severe concussion, presumably from Clover's soap idea, and from the explosive blast. Because you were carrying him on your back, he served as protection, taking the brunt of it for you."

"So, unconsciously, he saved me?"

"You could say that. Due to his severe concussion, he's currently in a critical state. He could have problems with movement, learning, or speaking in the future." Jerry paused. "There's something else about his condition, something it might be better if I show you instead of explaining..."

"Ok... Should we go now?"

"I'll call a nurse, she'll get you a wheelchair."

oOo

Sam watched the bright white walls as Jerry pushed her wheelchair. Jerry unlocked a broom closet at the end of the hall, pushing Sam's wheelchair in before following.

"Jerry... What are we doing in here?"

"Getting to WOOHP's private sector." He flipped a emergency switch, but instead of an alarm, the wall opened to another hallway, this one gray instead of typical hospital white. He brought the wheelchair to a door on the left, nodding to a guard before going in. She saw a bed, surrounded by many more machines than there were in her room. Jerry wheeled her closer. Scam was there, but something was undeniably different. She looked, he had an IV in his wrist, he was still tan, and muscular, so what was it?

He seemed relaxed, not like someone who would kill for fun when he wakes. Then she started noticing things. His face seemed... younger. She had a sudden notion, but that wasn't possible, now was it? She turned to Jerry, and he just nodded.

"But... It can't be! How?"

"The vial. You told me after he fell in the vat where Alex dropped it, that the green color began fading. We have reason to believe that his vial caused his biological clock to reverse a few years." Sam just stared in shock, eventually finding another question to ask.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five. He lost seven years of aging." Jerry looked at her, gauging her reaction. Sam just shook her head.

"Now what? He has even more time to destroy WOOHP."

"I don't know what's next Samantha. He left WOOHP seven years ago, you know." She looked at him surprised, she hadn't known that was when he left. "He was right about so many things, and I doubted him. It's my fault that he hates WOOHP, and he was right to do so."

"He made his own choices Jerry. It wasn't you." He smiled sadly at her kindness.

"But it was me Samantha, it was my mistakes that cost me him."

**A while later**-

Scam woke up, his head dizzy. He looked around, wondering where he was. He scowled, this was a hospital, and worst of all, it was WOOHP's. Jerry walked in.

"Jerry, I'm _delighted_ as usual, to see **you **of all people." He said sarcastically.

"Glad to see your sarcasm wasn't damaged in the explosion." A voice said. He turned, to see Sam sitting in a wheelchair in the corner. He was confused. Sam sighed, deciding to explain it to him.

"We were in the factory, when Clover started leading you on. I helped, not knowing what the plan was. She pushed you, and you slipped into the shampoo she dumped on the floor, you banged your head, went unconscious, and fell over a railing into a vat of goop." He remembered slipping, remembered his head hurting, but the rest of it was foreign.

"Scam, I'm willing to make a deal with you-" He scowled again, cutting Jerry off.

"I don't need your pity. And _why_ would I **ever** consider working with WOOHP." He said digustedly, regarding the old man with hatred. Jerry sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"**Sorry** doesn't change what happened, or what you did to me." He chuckled coldly. "**Your** blatant stupidity got you in this mess. I'm not letting you out of it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jerry asked sadly. Scam's eyes glinted with cold malice.

"Close down Woohp, sign your own death warrant, die. The possibilties are endless." Jerry sighed again, turning to Sam.

"If you could excuse us, I need to talk to him alone." Sam looked slightly angry, but she nodded, rolling herself out of the room.

"Now what Jerry? You know that there's nothing that you can give me that'll get me to help you."

"Information on the people who killed your parents." He scoffed.

"You fully know that I could get that without you. And I did." Jerry thought quickly, trying to figure something out.

"What exactly do you need me for anyways? Why can't your new favorite do it?" He said angrily.

"Because you're the only one who knows where LAMOS is."

"Apparently you can't get it through your thick head that I will _**never**_ help you."

"Terrance finally went off the deep end, and his plans are extemely dangerous." Scam snorted, looking at Jerry as if he went off the deep end instead.

"Your brother went 'off the deep end' years ago, and he's a terrible villain. What makes **Terrance** dangerous?"

"Terrance plans to explode this whole city, to destroy WOOHP with a bomb. This nuclear bomb will actually destroy life for thousands of miles, making half the earth uninhabitable. I need you and Samantha to get the bomb coordinates, and destroy my brother's team once and for all."

"What happens if I refuse?" He asked, almost bored. Jerry was almost certain that Scam would turn everything down just for him to fail.

"Then 3.5 billion people die, because you said no." He said, in a last attempt to make Scam feel guilt. But it was ridiculous, why would Tim Scam feel guilty?

"No, then 3.5 billion people die, because you made mistakes." Jerry had enough.

"I was pretty sure you were going to say no, anyways." He said, making his way towards the door. Jerry was just about to close the door, when the words came.

"What will you give me in return?"

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? Hope you enjoyed! :-D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, this chapter, I feel "meh" about. I'm also wondering if I was scatterbrained when I wrote it the other day... I know Clover may come off a little OC in this chapter, but it got the point across, and helped me set up the fight. Hope it isn't TOO bad of a chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam-<strong>

She didn't know why Jerry was willing to make a deal with Scam, just that it was a seriously bad idea. What could be so wrong that Jerry would do such a thing? She waited for Jerry to finish, and saw him coming out, only to go back in, hope on his face.

He finally opened the door again, waving her in. She rolled herself back into the corner, not missing the tiredness on Jerry's features, and the smirk on Scam's.

"...How fitting that you finally give me a deal, when I'm at the same age you betrayed me." Scam says to Jerry triumphantly. Sam freezes at these words.

"Sam." Jerry says, getting her to turn to him. "Scam has agreed to help with our cause, you will be partnering with him." Sam spluttered.

"Agreed to what? And why would **I** work with him? I work with Clover and Alex."

"Because you two are the smartest agents I've ever worked with."

"Ex-agent." Scam butts in. Jerry sighs.

"You get WOOHP access until the deal is over, so you count as an agent."

"I could have gotten WOOHP access without your permission anyways..." He says, a smirk on his face. Jerry continues.

"Anyways, the reason I'm recruiting the both of you, is because Terrance has become dangerous."

"How could Terrance be dangerous? If he feels evil enough, he tells you his whole plan."

"Exactly what I said." Scam says. She scowls at him, and he just continues smirking as she turns back to Jerry.

"Terrance has managed to obtain a nuclear virus bomb. If unleashed, half the world would be made uninhabitable. He plans to do this **just** to destroy WOOHP."

"Really?" She mutters curses under her breath, before looking back at Jerry. "What would we have to do?"

"Locate the LAMOS headquarter, recover anything important, blow the place up. Recover the bomb, and give it to the real Jerry. Scam should be able to tell if it's me or not."

"And I wouldn't?" He gave her a look, and she fell silent, looking at the ground.

"I know this isn't ideal for you Sam, but I need you to help Scam."

"I don't need help." Scam complains.

"You need the deal, and I need Sam to make sure you keep it." Scam narrows his eyes.

"**I** don't _need_ anything. You do. Just remember that Jerry."

**Later**-

Sam sighed, as she got dressed. She was being released to Jerry, so that she could break the news to her best friends. At least Jerry brought her clothes. She wasn't looking forward to working long term with Scam, but she'd make do. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She calls. Jerry comes in, with a wheelchair with him.

"I can walk."

"This was the only way I could get them to release you early. Besides, you could get vertigo." She suddenly feels a pang of nausea, so she sits in the wheelchair.

"You had to mention vertigo." Jerry chuckles, before wheeling her out of the room.

**WOOHP- Jerry's Office**

"So, what are we going to tell them?"

"It's up to you. We aren't telling them what you're doing, but it's your choice whether we tell them you're working with Scam." Sam wasn't sure what to say to them.

"I'm going to WOOHP them now." Sam sits on the edge of Jerry's desk, hearing her friends yell as they fell onto the red couch.

"Jerry! We were shoe shopping at the mall!"

"Yeah Jer, these were on sale!" Alex says, holding a pair of shoes up near where her face is planted in the couch. When the two finally recover, they realize who is also here.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Sam, weren't you in the hospital?" Alex asks nervously.

"Sam has been released because she's needed in the field."

"**She's** needed? What about us?" Clover demands. Jerry looks at Sam, letting her answer for herself.

"Alex, Clover, I'm going into another deep cover. After what happened last time, Jerry and I decided it was far safer to just tell you."

"But Sammie, it's dangerous to be working by yourself! What if you get captured!" Alex exclaimed. Sam sighs before answering.

"In this case, I'm **not** working alone." Clover narrows her eyes dangerously.

"Who are you working with?"

"That's classified information." Jerry answers.

"Then I'll just have to find out another way." Clover retorts.

"Ok, Clover, if you both promise to not look into this, or to attempt following me, I'll tell you who I'm working with."

"Fine! I promise! Tell me!" Clover exclaims. Sam looks to Alex.

"I promise." Sam sucks a breath in, knowing what comes next.

"My partner for this mission is... Tim Scam."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Clover explodes. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WORK WITH SCAM OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

"Clover! Calm down. This is classified information!" Jerry snaps.

"Why the hell are you going to work with Scam? He's a_** villain**_, and he wants you dead!" Clover shouts, angry at Sam's lack of common sense.

"Scam has made a deal with WOOHP to help us with a private issue until the danger passes." Jerry says, in an attempt to calm things down.

"But what if he tries to kill you? How can you be sure that you'll be safe?"

"Jerry made a deal with him, Alex, and I'll just have to keep my guard up."

"I don't see why you aren't working with us, are we too dumb for you? And he's a villain for goodness sake! Why would anyone in their right mind work with him, he's trying to destroy the world! Why are you people hiring him, anyways!" Clover snaps back.

"This is an important mission, Clover. A lot is riding on this being successful, so of course I said yes when Jerry requested me. This isn't about you, or Alex." Sam says gently, trying to calm her friend.

"No, you're right, it's about **you**. Well, enjoy being _special_ Sammie. Since you prefer a criminal over us." Clover had learned Sam had rescued Scam, and she was mad about it, being very un-Clover-like. Sam, on the other hand, was losing it. Another side effect of her concussion, low patience.

"You know what Clover? If you're going to be stupid about this, then do it somewhere else! I'm not in the mood to listen to you be selfish!" Sam left Jerry's office, slamming the door behind her. Jerry looked at a camera on his laptop. Sam was standing just outside, obviously waiting for him to finish.

"How dare she call me selfish, when _she's_ abandoning us!? I can't believe her!"

"Girls! I have a mission for you in New York, the disappearance of a socialite-"

"What weapons do we get?" Clover darkly interrupts. Jerry sighs, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again... Hope it wasn't too occ for you... But the next chapter should be better. :-) <strong>


End file.
